The Darkhold
by ReaperNY
Summary: Five years post Trinity. Day Star has failed, the Nightstalkers have disbanded, Blade is back on the hunt, new blood joins the fight, the revitalized Vampire Nation is planning a counter offensive and a new enemy emerges, an enemy known as...Morbius.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

_Five years later…_

The patriarch of the vampire race has been defeated and the bloodsucking species itself was under threat of complete extinction at the hands of the Day Star virus. The Day Walker escaped custody and disappeared into the shadows and the Night Stalkers, thinking their work was done, disbanded. But things soon changed…

Shortly after the release of the Day Star virus, a vaccine was quickly formulated against the contagion by the top minds of the Vampire Nation. Every bloodsucker in every corner of the globe was quickly inoculated. Within a matter of a couple of years, Day Star was rendered obsolete and completely ineffective.

Blade soon emerged from hiding and resumed his ways as the most feared hunter amongst the vampire scourge. Taking inspiration from the failure of Day Star, he helped found a new vampire annihilating organization. Known as the Darkhold, it took it's name after an ancient book of spells and incantations to protect oneself against all manner of evils. Along with fellow warriors from his past, Blade formed a loose knit network of hunters in all parts of the world, to further aid him in his quest of ridding the Earth of vampires. Former Night Stalker members Hannibal King and Abigail Whistler joined the organization and have reunited with the Day Walker.

An internal struggle has arisen within the vampire ranks. A wide rift is beginning to form between the Pure Bloods and the Turned. The Turned are hell bent on destroying the Human race, while the Pure Bloods are content to leave mankind be and continue to exist in shadow, using them only as sustenance.

A new and very powerful threat will soon emerge to challenge both vampire and hunter alike. Something arguably even worse than the fabled Dracula. A threat that will come to be known...as Morbius.


	2. CI: Saints And Killers

The Darkhold

Chapter I

Saints And Killers

The room was dark except for a dim overhead lamp. The walls were corroded and the room itself was almost completely bare. The near abandoned the building it resided in was dank and dreary. The halls were black and silent, the empty shell of it's interior echoed only the noises from outside. The distant sounds of police sirens and the barking of dogs could be heard on the darkened streets below. This was indeed the bad side of town.

Four shadowy figures sat at a ratty looking table, each holding a handful of playing cards. Their faces were obscured in silhouette, as each shuffled through their hand. In the middle of the table were several vials filled with a red liquid substance.

"Pratory(Raise You)" said one of the shadowy men as he tossed another vial toward the center of the table.

The figure sitting at the head of the table just looked up, his eyes just barely peering over the top of his playing hand. He grinned sinisterly and upturned the corner of his mouth.

"Tanevile Borle(What have you got)?" said the man.

The other man slams his cards on the table triumphantly, revealing a Straight Flush. He laughs with an evil undertone as his face slowly emerges into the light. His mouth grinning from ear to ear, his dirty canine fangs becoming visible.

"Torborl (To bad)"he says as he reaches for the vials of blood in the center of the table.

The other man sitting at the head of the table lashes his hand out to swat the vampire's advance for the spoils of the game.

"Netlak Neek(Not so fast)" says the other man.

He lays his hand of cards on the table to reveal a Royal Flush. The fanged man just looks on in anger as the head man bangs on the table in exuberance. Reaching for the vials on the table he looks up.

"Motlay Prostoscus(Better luck next time)" says the winner.

The other man opens his mouth wider and begins to hiss like a snake "Toline Borlik Ipa(You fucking cheater!)"

The winner looks up and his eyes begin to glow. Soon his pupils and iris disappear leaving only blank white orbs that glow brighter with each passing second. He opens his mouth to reveal his own set fangs. The other players at the table recoil in astonishment and fear.

"Alphen Ramune(Pure Blood)" says one of them.

The Pure Blood lifts the table up as if it were as light as a feather. The table crashes against a far wall, nearly taking half the wall with it. He shatters a few vials in his hand with little effort.

"Telact Bushida(Foolish impurity)" says The Pure Blood, his eyes glowing like white fire.

He goes and grabs one of the other vampires and lifts him off the ground by the throat. The hapless bloodsucker merely hisses back and looks down at his attacker. The Pure Blood begins to tighten his grip and starts to crush the other vampire's throat.

Suddenly a hail of automatic fire tears through the front door and several of them strike the choking vampire, rendering him into flaming ash. The Pure Blood is knocked back from the force as he witnesses the other vampires succumb to the same fate., their bodies transforming into burning embers. The gunfire ceases and the Pure Blood looks up to the bullet riddled front door. The door is kicked in with violent force and knocked straight off it's hinges. Standing there is a tall dark complected man wearing a Japanese style black leather top. His hair is midnight black speckled with patches of brilliant white. The impressive looking man gins slightly his neatly trimmed mustache and goatee moving in place. His arm outstretched pointing an HK USP Pistol with it's red laser scope piercing the darkness. The man enters the small room and points his weapon directly at the Pure Blood, his brilliant aqua blue eyes briefly catching the moon light.

"Ain't modern technology a bitch" says the man with the gun.

The Pure Blood looks up his eyes returning to their normal appearance "Damien my boy, I'm so glad you're here."

"Aww, I missed you to Nicoli…will you be my Valentine?" says Damien.

"Damien you don't understand…the Vampire Nation, the council wants you back. They are willing to forgive your past misdeeds." says Nicoli.

"Gee really, well damn I don't know what to say…I think I'm gonna cry" says Damien sarcastically.

Nicoli slowly gets up outstretches his arms out "You can be one of us again. All you need due is renounce yourself and your alliance with the Day Walker."

"Well if you really mean it, I guess we could shake on it." says Damien.

Nicoli grabs Damien's hand to shake and is immediately engulfed in neon blue light. Nicoli's body is incinerated in seconds as it turns to ash. Damien's laughs and pats his hands together wiping away excess ash.

"Gotcha" says Damien.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The dark figure watched the old building from across the street. Shrouded in shadow the man slowly lifts his head, a flowing hood obscuring his features. The sound of gunfire was coming loud and clear from the apartment on the upper levels. The man narrowed his eyes at the sight.

"Foolish creature" he mutters to himself.

As he stands in the darkened alleyway, two figures approach him from behind. The hooded man who was known as Saint could hear their footsteps skulking from behind. Saint made no movement and just stared blankly out into the night, showing no concern for the two that approached him from behind. In all his years of hunting vampires he could already tell what they were. His senses acute to the point of him almost smelling them whenever they were near.

The two lone figures emerged from the shadows behind Saint and stopped just short of his backside.

"Hey buddy you gotta light?" asks one of them.

Saint simply stood stoic, his back still facing them "Behold, he cometh with clouds; and every eye shall see him, and they also which pierced him: and all kindreds of the earth shall wail because of him. Even so, Amen. I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the ending, saith the Lord."

"I asked you for a light pops, not a fucking bible lesson" said one of the men as he bared his fangs.

Saint drew a revolver from his holster and pointed the weapon behind him. He fired one round without hesitation at point blank range. The bullet struck one of the vampires in the head, kept on going and pierced the other in the chest. Both creatures ashed immediately upon being hit and tumbled to the ground. Nothing but two piles of hot embers talking their place.

Saint brought the weapon back around to his view and pulled the slide back on the gun and re holstered it. He had killed two vampires, without even turning around to face them. He continued his vigil on the apartment and waited for Damien's return.


	3. CII: Friends In Low Places

The Darkhold

Chapter II

Friends In Low Places

Damien casually walked out of the abandoned building after killing one of the Pure Blood higher ups. He spotted the van he came in parked across the street where he had left it. Curiously he didn't see any sign of Saint.

"Oh great, what's that bible thumpin bastard up to now?" he thought.

Cautiously he approaches the van and looks inside. Damien opens the door and searches the interior of the van but finds nothing out of place.

"Where the fuck did he…"

Suddenly he feels the cold metal of a gun barrel pressed up against his neck. The cocking sound of a hammer was swift to accompany it. Saint stood poised behind Damien, jamming the barrel of the pistol ever harder into his backside.

"Sainty, that you buddy. Listen I understand that took a little longer than expected but…"Damien says.

"Shut up you ridiculous vampire. Your childish antics draw unnecessary attention to our activities. I should kill you right now for risking exposure to the Darkhold. I am he that liveth, and was dead; and, behold, I am alive for evermore, Amen; and have the keys of hell and of death." said Saint.

Damien smirked slightly at this. Saint, whose real name was Marcos Valencia, wasn't exactly all there. He was spoke very little, as did Blade, and whenever he did speak, he had this little habit of always quoting from the book of Revelation, which in fact earned him the nickname of Saint. Saint was a regular Sapien(Human) and was an experienced hunter for over twenty years. Saint hated vampires almost as much as Blade did, and he wasn't particularly thrilled to be partnered with a vampire such as Damien. The young Pure Blood was careful not to underestimate his partner, as he could snap at any moment. Still he never thought Saint would actually pull something like this.

"Look Sainty, I know you're a little peeved, but they say Prozac is great for that kinda thing." said Damien.

Damien's humor tended to get him in trouble more often than it got him out. This was mostly a defense mechanism on his part. Most of the Darkhold members intensely distrusted him because of his very nature, including Blade. Hell, he couldn't help what he was born as and he was just as much dedicated to the destruction of all vampires as they were, even if he had to die as well. Wry humor was just his way of coping with his current situation.

Damien felt the barrel of the gun slowly ease away from his neck until he didn't feel it anymore. He lowered his hands and looked at Saint.

"Good boy, did you go to your happy place?" asked Damien.

Saint quickly raised his pistol, again jamming into Damien's temple.

"Just kiddin man, gees. You know you definitely need some anger management." said Damien.

"Don't further try my patience vampire. Get in the vehicle." said Saint.

That was another thing about Saint, he absolutely refused to call Damien by his name. He would always address him as the "The Vampire". As much as Damien tried to get through to Saint and the others, they would probably always see him as just a bloodsucking monster who just happened to be helping them out.

Saint and Damien climbed into the old van and shut the doors. Saint didn't utter a word, which was the norm for him, and began checking for any incoming signals on a mounted computer screen on the dash board.

"Young man, what have I told you about those porn sites." said Damien trying to lighten the mood.

Saint just shot a cold glance at Damien and went back to checking for any signals. A small mounted camera began flashing, indicating a signal from the network. The Darkhold didn't have any central base of operations, just sporadic signals sent to one another in either distress or info layouts. A voice gauge appeared on the monitor and a recognizable voice came over the tele-feed.

Saint activated voice command "Speak" head said.

"Yea good to hear your voice to Saint. How'd everything go at the apartment building?" said the voice.

"Perhaps you should ask the vampire…" said Saint.

"Aww, hey even vampires have feelings to. So Castillo, how'd it go" asked the voice.

Damien turned the monitor to face him "Well you know how these things go King. You barge in, take a few of the bastards down, scare the shit out of the only one left, kill em with a solar hand shake, come outside and have Saint jam a gun into the back of my neck…all pretty much in a day's work."

"Um, glad to hear it. Saint buddy you have seriously got to stop pointing guns at people man." said Hannibal King.

"What was it you contacted us for King?" asked Saint impatiently.

"Well I thought you guys could give us a hand over here at Club Diablo. Looks like we gotta whole mess of bloodsuckers in here. No offense Castillo." said King.

"Oh come on you gotta do better than that to hurt my feelings King. You could try leech, parasite, hell I would even take amoeba. But bloodsucker I…" said Damien.

Saint turned the monitor towards him interrupting Damien as he still spoke "Were on are way King."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

As Saint and Damien drove on, the latter's mind began to drift. He smiled as he thought about Hannibal King and how the two seemed to hit it off as soon as they met. Both of them were the Patriarchs of the wisecrack and had it down to a near science. The two of them shared a lot in common as King was once a vampire himself and understood what it was like. But unlike King, Damien could never hope to be treated with a cure. He was born a vampire, it was part of his genetic code. He was the true Hominus Nocturna, that he could never escape.

King was the only one who seem to actually trust Damien in spite of what he was. Through their endless jokes and numerous scrapes together, King learned to look past Damien's vampire exterior and see him for himself, on the inside. A chance that no one else seemed to give him, including Blade. He was glad he had a friend like to King to rely on.

As his mind drifted, the van pulls up to a street corner across the way from a popular night club. The neon sign glinted as hordes of people waited in line to get in. The sign read "Club Diablo". Saint hacked into the voice feed and attempted to contact King.

Suddenly King's voice comes over the monitor "Damn, what took you guys so long" ?

"Never mind, where do you want us to meet you?" said Saint.

"Sneak around the back lot, there's an entrance hidden in a underground stairwell. I'll meet you there." said King.

Moments later both Saint and Damien were crouched near the dumpster at the backside of the club. They were surveying the area to see if any activity was taking place. They didn't want to compromise their position.

"Ok, it's been about ten minutes, no sign of anyone following us. I think it's safe." said Damien.

No sooner had he uttered those words than the sound of two gun slides being cocked, broke the silence. Saint chambered the rounds on his two USP Glocks and holstered them in his arm compartments. When it came to being armed, Saint made the average commando look like a school boy. In addition to his Glocks, he carried two semi-automatic pistols in his calf holsters, two Berretta PX4 40's tucked in the back of his pants, a Daly compact strapped to his ankle and a Tactical Pump twelve gauge shot gun slung over his shoulder, concealed by his trench coat. In sequence he began to chamber and cock all his weapons.

Damien stared on in amazement as Saint seemed to pull a gun out of every nook and cranny "Jesus, just how many fucking guns do you have?"

"Would you care to find out?" asked Saint sinisterly.

"Well Sainty I'll tell you this…you put a whole new spin on the word paranoid." said Damien.

Silently the two creep over to the hidden stairwell and climb down it to a door obscured by trash strewn about.

"King, are you there…" whispers Damien.

"Who is it?" asks the voice on the other side of the door.

Saint responds to this by pumping the gauge of his shot gun loud enough to be heard by whoever was on the side of the door. Moments later the door inches open and there stand King armed with his Sun Dog pistol.

"You seem to have that affect on people don't you Saint. What the fuck took you guys so long?" asked King.

"Well I just couldn't find anything to wear." said Damien as he and Saint strode in.

Damien did a double take on King's attire. It consisted of a flashy blazer, matching pants and club type shoes.

"Wow King, nice get up." comments Damien.

"Hey gimme a fuckin break, I had to get in some how." responds King.

"No I mean it, you look very thhhexy" says Damien imitating a gay voice.

"Thhtop it" says King as he bats his eyes mockingly.

Saint pushes his way past the two wise crackers "Idiots".

King and Damien just shrug and follow Saint to the main entranceway that leads into the club. Soon the loud noise and vibrations of loud techno type music fill the hallway. Strobe lights of all colors flood the corridors and soon the dace floor becomes visible, crawling with wild and sexually charged vampires dancing to their heart's content.

"Nice huh?" says King.

"One of Frost's leftovers I presume" says Damien.

"Yup, the new Vampire Nation thought it would be a good front house for distribution if you know what I mean" says King.

Damien sways his neck and cracks his knuckles "Well what are we waiting for…let's get this party started." says King.


	4. CIII: Ashes To Ashes

The Darkhold

Chapter III

Ashes To Ashes

The three hunters surveyed the enormous dance floor, their mysterious visages fading in and out of the shadows as the strobe and spot lights shone back and forth. The club was large and had two levels. The lower level was for the regular vampire patrons, who danced, fed and partied with reckless abandon. The upper level overlooked the rest of the place. This was reserved for the bloodsucking brass of the Vampire Nation. The former vampire, Deacon Frost had established many such vampire night clubs throughout various cities. This one was one of the few that escaped the ax after Blade's first outing. It was the premiere spot for fanged elite.

Damien crept closer to King "So where's Whistler?"

King opened his blazer and shined a metallic plate into one of the strobe lights. Seconds later a second shine came from the rafters on the far side of the club.

"Ah there she is now. Everything alright up there Abby?" said King into a hidden communication device in his blazer.

"You had better get this party started soon King, I'm starting to chafe up here." said Whistler's voice over the device.

Abigail Whistler lay in a sniper's position hidden by the metal rafters on the back end of the club. She usually would use her signature bow and arrow, but for tonight's events she thought a high powered sniper rifle would suffice. Her laser scope was fixed on several of the dancing vampires on the floor and her finger was poised on the trigger.

Damien spoke into King's device and waved to Whistler from afar "Oh hey Whistler, glad you could make it."

A moment later a red dot appears on Damien's forehead and Whistler's voice comes over the device "Don't push me Damien."

Damien just gives a wry smile and wipes his forehead "I always said you were a feisty one Abigail."

"So uh, now what?" asks King.

"Well I know a sure fire ice breaker, observe." says Damien.

Damien eyes a group of attractive female vampires that passes by. He grabs one by the arm and pulls her aside. His aqua blue eyes move seductively up and down her lithe form.

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help but notice your ass…ets. I'd love to sink my teeth into you." Damien with all the charm of the devil himself.

The young Pure Blood grins and his pearl white fangs are bared and glisten in the multicolored club lights. The female vampire smiles in turn and also bears her fangs.

"Ooooh, I'd love to get a taste of you to baby. You know they say the bigger the fangs, the bigger the dick". says the female.

She moves her hands to Damien's crotch and fondles it "Is that it right there, I was right it's nice and long." she says.

"Well your close, wanna see it spring to life?" asks Damien.

The female hisses in glee and fondles more.

"Ready one, two…"

A loud gun shot goes off and the female vampire turns to fiery ash where she stands. A smoking gun barrel emerges from underneath Damien's top.

"Gotcha!" he shouts.

The club erupts into chaos as patrons scatter in every direction.

King just looks on with a gleeful smile "Nice, I like it."

"Well I do try." says Damien as he and King hit the dance floor to take on hordes of pissed off vampires. Damien does a flying dive and tackles four large muscle bound bouncers to the floor. One bouncer gets him in a choke hold, but the Pure Blood easily slips out of it and fires a shot through the bouncer's back and into the three remaining ones. All of them simultaneously turning to ash.

Damien kisses his laser mounted MP-5 "Gotta love it."

King does a spin kick at a charging vampire which knocks it flat on it's face. Another comes after him with a chair and he ducks just in time. The chair smashes into another approaching vampire, sending it flying backwards. King points his silver hollow six shooter at the vampire's head. Suddenly an avalanche of automatic gunfire and a shower of hot embers rains down upon the dance floor from above. Saint shoots off hundreds of rounds in seconds and ashes dozens of vampires from the upper level.

"I watched as the Lamb opened the first of the seven seals. Then I heard one of the four living creatures say in a voice like thunder, "Come!" I looked, and there before me was a white horse. Its rider held a bow, and he was given a crown, and he rode out as a conqueror bent on conquest." said Saint as he continued his unrelenting barrage of gunfire.

Damien drew two silver daggers from his belt and proceeded to twirl them around as skillfully as a majorette would twirl a baton. With a fluid and grace that rivaled even the Day Walker, he cut down approaching vampires little effort. A hulking form stands hovering over Damien holding a long katana type blade. The vampire hisses and bears it's fangs.

Damien lifts his head up and reveals his eyes are now glowing bright white, due to his Pure Blood heritage. He whirls his daggers at eye blurring speeds and clangs them together, producing sparks. He smiles evilly at the gargantuan vampire.

"Here kitty, kitty" he says in a low voice.

The vampire yells in battle cry but Damien doesn't make a move. The vampire approaches to within inches of him and at the last split second, Damien simply steps aside and jams one of his daggers into the vampire's neck, reducing it to ash.

Damien cracks his knuckles "Damn this music sucks." he says.

"Yea I agree." says King calmly as he knocks out another bloodsucker.

Damien runs to the D.J. booth and shoots the jockey in the head turning him into smoldering embers. Casually he searches the computer for other music as he shoots oncoming vampires without even looking.

"Hey what are you in the mood for!" yells Damien to King.

"Well you know me and David Hasselhoff." shouts King.

Damien simply shakes his head and continues to search for music. A vampire creeps up behind him and is about to strike, when a whizzing sound of a bullet strikes the creature incinerating it from the inside out. Damien looks up and waves to Whistler.

"Good looking, Whistler!" shouts Damien.

Suddenly "Highway To The Danger Zone" begins to play over the speakers.

"Now that's what I call music, dammit!" shouts King.

Saint flips over the balcony and lands in the center of the dance floor. He begins to flip out various guns from his personal arsenal and juggle them. Every time one lands in his hand a shot is fired, taking out vampires left and right. Performing this act with unparallel skill, Saint doesn't miss a beat as his gunfire juggling act plays perfectly to the beat of the song. Damien and King watch in utter astonishment as Saint carries off his attack.

"Holy shit, Saint you crazy son of a bitch!"

King looks up to the upper level and notices several high class businessman attempting to flee the club in the mass melee. He recognizes one of them and yells to Damien.

"Castillo, up there look who it is!" shouts King.

Damien looks up and his eyes again begin to glow with anger. He roars as his fangs beared in their ferocity. This particular vampire he knows very well. Out of all the Pure Bloods, he hates this one the most.

"Ares!!!!!!!" Damien shouts as he super humanly leaps to the upper level.

Damien lifts up a sofa and hurls at Neron Ares, knocking the Pure Blood to the ground. Damien lifts Ares off the ground with one hand and hisses loudly, his eyes almost on fire from the intense glow. Ares in turn hisses back as his eyes begin to glow as well.

"Fee Fie Foe Fum, I smell the blood of an Englishman. Your ass is mine Ares!" shouts Damien.

"That's what you think Castillo." says Ares coolly as he kicks Damien in the chest.

Damien staggers back a few feet, while Ares makes his escape through one of the windows. Damien picks up a nearby sofa as if it weighed no more than a few ounces and hurls it in the direction of Ares's escape. The sofa crashes through the widow and takes half the wall with it, leaving a huge hole that leads to the outside. Damien bounds after his arch enemy, leaping through the large hole and onto the street below.

King looks at his watch and realizes sunrise is only a few minutes away "Saint, Abby…let's get the fuck outta here!"

King, Whistler and Saint hurriedly exit the club and to the outside, where daylight approaches fast.

"I hope he doesn't get to caught up, he can only survive for thirty minutes in daylight." says Whistler.

"He's a big vampire, he can take care of himself." says King.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Damien relentlessly chases Ares over rooftops and through windows. His eyes aglow the whole time, his anger blinding him to the fact that dawn is a mere moments away. Ares looks back, and hisses at his pursuer. He is only a few yards away from a vampire safe house. All he needs is a diversion to keep Damien occupied long enough for him to make his getaway. Finally at the last rooftop that nears the safe house, Ares looks back only to be tackled by Damien. The two land with a crash on the adjoining building's roof, taking out a few air conditioning vents in the process. Damien re bounds and lands several savage punches to Ares's jaw. Ares is knocked back several feet and almost falls over the edge of the roof. Damien grabs his neck just in time, lifts his foe over his head and hurls him into a small shed nearby. Ares crashes through the shed, reducing it to splinter wood.

"It ends here Ares, I'm gonna rip my revenge right out of your sorry ass." says Damien.

Ares manages to stand on his feet, blood running down the side of his face "I'm impressed with your strength young one. I guess your time with the Day Walker has served you well. But there's one thing you still need to learn…patience."

"What the fuck are you talkin…"Damien starts to say.

Suddenly the rays of the sun break over the horizon, hitting both Pure Bloods with the force of a freight train. Smoke starts to billow from Ares as he stomps his foot on the roof. A trap door opens and falls out of sight into the tunnel below. Damien staggers back with the tremendous force that the daylight has hit him with. He is knocked back so hard he falls over the edge of the building. Colliding with a few close lines he lands in a open dumpster. A few minutes later he comes to and squints at the bright orb in the sky.

"Dammit, did they have to make fucking thing so bright!" shouts Damien.

He climbs out of the dumpster and feels his arm, which is severely injured from the fall. He looks to a wrist watch on his hand and the digital read out registers a countdown from thirty minutes. Knowing it would be futile to try to track Ares down in such little time, Damien decides to abandon the chase for now. He enters an old abandon building and decides to wait out the remainder of the day until nightfall surfaces again…


	5. CIV: A Day's Wages

The Darkhold

Chapter IV

A Day's Wages

This branch of the Darkhold was the head division, for the sole reason that Blade was the one orchestrating it's movements. The others were somewhat autonomous, planning and executing their own maneuvers. The different branches which extended to various parts of the globe included Japan, Cambodia, India, Brazil, Egypt, Spain, Brazil, Costa Rica, Venezuela, Peru, Canada, Italy and parts of Australia were headed up by hunters personally chosen by Blade. Even though they worked independent of each other, they all one solid goal in mind.

The hideout chosen for this city was in the basement of an old factory. It was more or less undetectable, but it was well suited to them. A white Escalade pulls up in an adjoining alleyway with the factory. It stops in front of a worn cargo bay, blocked off by a large wooden door. The door slides open and the Escalade pulls in, with the door closing behind it. Inside is a buzz of activity as sparks and the buzz noise of welders echo the room. It resembled a modern day chop shop. King, Whistler and Saint exit the vehicle and are greeted by a whimsical character. King looks down to Chucky, the little midget who was the organization's strategist.

"Well how's my favorite escapee from Munchkin Land?" remarks King.

This was responded by a swift kick in the shin.

"Holy fuckin shit…I was kidding" says King.

"Don't forget King I'm at perfect level to de-sausage you." says Chucky.

Whistler chuckles a bit as her and the rest follow Chucky through the hideout.

"So how did the raid go, did my perfect plan of attack go off without a hitch?" asks Chucky.

"Well your Intel was great in my little hiding place, got off a few great shots." said Whistler.

"Yeah but that back entrance, needed some work." said King.

King seized up as he suddenly realized the double entandra he just voiced. Chucky looks up at King and smiles.

"I always knew you a damn fudge packer" says Chucky.

"Ouch, Chuck man your in rare form today. I was gonna get you a pot of Miracle Grow for your birthday, but you just blew that." said King.

Chucky shakes his head and looks towards Saint "How about you Obi-Wan, what have you to report?"

Saint draws on his Glocks and releases the clip and falls to the floor "I'm out of ammunition."

"That means he had a good day." says King.

"Obviously, um we seem to missing somebody." says Chucky.

"I was thinking that myself…" says a voice coming from the corner.

Out of the shadowy hallway emerges the six foot two inch vampire hunting legend himself. Blade saunters forward, his brilliant green eyes fixated on the group.

"Wheres Castillo?" asks Blade.

"Well nice to see you to sunshine" says King.

"We got separated and just couldn't re-group. He's a smart boy though. He had thirty minutes to find a shady spot and when nightfall comes again we'll meet back up with him." says Whistler.

Saint pushes past the group on his way to the shooting range "Assuming the demon is still alive."

"Well shit don't get all choked up or anything Saint. In case you fuckin forgot, he is one of us." says King angrily.

"The vampire chose it's own path, now it must live with it!" shouts Saint.

"Enough! Now I wanna know what happened.!" shouts Blade.

"If the creature dies, you won't find me shedding a tear.." says Saint as he storms off.

King begins to go after him when Blade stops him "Let him go."

"I'm fucking sick of that narcissistic motherfucker. Damien is on our side, and I'm just little fed up with these fuck heads treating him like some kind of plague. We all have all shit in our past that were not proud of. Hell I used to be a vampire, is everyone gonna start givin me the fuckin silent treatment to!" shouts King as he walks off in another direction.

"Well Whistler…" says Blade.

"We had a run in with Ares. Damien saw em and went off. We lost track of him when he chased Ares out of the club." said Whistler.

Blade sighed "He was always to undisciplined. He'd abandon his teammates in a heart beat if it meant getting his revenge. I had serious doubts when he told me he wanted to join up. I don't know Whistler…I just don't know."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The large room stood dark and foreboding. Only dim light illuminated the room above pitch blackness. In the middle stood a large elongated black table, where several figures in business suits sat silently for a member that had not yet arrived. This was the new head council of the House Of Erebus, in the reinvigorated Vampire Nation.

The door creaked open and in stepped Ares, with his suit charred in many places. Patch burns on his face and hands were visible.

"Sorry for the delay comrades, I was detained." said Ares.

"Let me guess, you had a run in with Blade." said one member.

"No surprisingly, this isn't the work of the Day Walker. This another thorn we have in our side that we've had for quite some time now. Gentlemen I'm referring to Damien Castillo, now doubt you recognize that name." said Ares.

"But of course, one cannot forget it's most memorable traitor." says another member.

"Indeed, I was conducting business at a popular haven for our kind, when Castillo and his fellow apes burst in guns blazing. I was caught with my pants down and had to make a hasty exit. As you can see I got a little sun baked." said Ares.

"It is our understanding that he holds you personally responsible for his punishment and vows to avenge his Human lover's death." says another member.

"Well he hold's vampires in general responsible for his losses and his current situation, much like the Day Walker himself. He has taken up Blade's crusade to rid the world of our kind." says Ares.

"So where is he now, I mean he wouldn't risk daylight just to get to you." says a member.

"That makes for a very interesting tale indeed. You see I've been keeping tabs on Castillo and have discovered some very intriguing things about his exploits ever since he escaped our custody. Our contacts have reported that he has found some kind of elixir that temporarily shields his body from the affects of the sun." says Ares.

"Incredible, where is this elixir" asks a member.

"Unfortunately we've been unable to track it down, but I myself have seen it's affects in action. It's not a complete cure, as he is only able to survive in daylight for about thirty minutes or so. Anything after that and he will succumb just like any other vampire. As if that weren't bad enough, we have learned that with the help of the Day Walker, he has also built up a limited tolerance to garlic and silver. Through exhaustive medical treatments which consist of daily insignificant doses of each element, that have over time allowed his body to build up a kind of limited immunity to their affects." says Ares.

"Fascinating, in his efforts to avenge his loss he has endured suffering to rid himself of our genetic weaknesses, while retaining the strengths inherent to a Pure Blood vampire. You have to admire such resourcefulness." says a member.

"Indeed, aside from Blade, our most formidable opponent is one of our own." says Ares.

"It's interesting you bring these points up Councilman Ares. We have decided to embark on a similar endeavor. It seems Castillo has only confirmed what we have long held as one of the greatest possibilities. That our kind might overcome our hereditary weaknesses through scientific pursuits." says the head councilman.

"I thought that was already tried by the late overlord Damaskinos?" asks Ares.

"It was, however Damaskinos simply went about it the wrong way. We believe we can do better. We defeated the so called "Day Star" virus, this should come as an interesting challenge. To help us do this we have recruited the foremost hematologist slash geneticist in the entire world." says the head councilmen as he presses a speaker box "Send the good doctor in."

In walks a tall garish looking man with long black hair and a neatly trimmed goatee. He looks almost Victorian in stature and his accent seems to herald European decent.

"This is Doctor Michael Morbius, expert in his field." says the head councilmen.

"You flatter me." says Morbius.

Ares looks at the head councilmen with some suspicion "I assume you know about our unique characteristics, doctor."

"The doctor knows all about us councilmen Ares. He has agreed to help us, in exchange for access to an up to date laboratory with all the latest in modern equipment." says the head councilmen.

" I have studied your kind before, and I assure you I'm quite aware of your unique characteristics…as you put it" says Morbius.

"Thank you doctor you may go now and resume work." says the head councilmen.

Morbius exits and Ares shakes his head "A Familiar I assume."

"Not quite, we thought him to valuable to simply regard him as a Familiar." says another councilmen.

"Than how do expect him to keep silent about what he knows?" asks Ares.

"Simple, he will be surveyed 24/7 until he can deliver what we ask. At which time he will be eliminated." says a councilmen.

" Clever, I look forward to see what this Doctor Morbius can do"…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_The night sky resembled a beautiful tapestry of sparkling diamonds. Below, the reflective water broke gently with waves on a sandy white beach. Gorgeous swirls of color loomed up out of the water, in a awe inspiring dance above the cool, clear ocean. It was a fantasy come true…_

_Damien looked down on this wondrous landscape from a balcony. His aqua blue eyes acted as mirrors to the virtual heaven below. A silken white shirt rippled in the breeze, exposing his muscular chest. He smiled with glee at the sights that greeted him. Than he heard a voice…_

_A voice he had been longing to hear ever since his world was cruelly ripped from him. The voice that soothed his every worry, a voice that alone could send waves of peace through his mind. The voice of his one true love Gabrielle._

_"Damien come back inside my love…" said the voice._

_Damien turned around to see his beloved. Her skin tanned and silky to the touch. Her long raven hair fluttering in the breeze, her full moist lips beckoning him. She was dressed in a silk white night gown, her perfect form showing through the garment. To say the least, she was a goddess._

_Damien approached her cautiously, until he was right in front of her. She looked up at him with those sultry hypnotic eyes…alluring yet so innocent. He remembered the first time he saw those eyes, they captured the essence of his soul and that moment he knew he was in love with her. _

_Gabrielle runs her soft hands over Damien's chest "What's wrong my love, it's only me."_

_Damien shakes his head in disbelief "It can't be, I saw you…"._

_She puts her finger to his lips and halts his statement with a kiss. Damien is ravished in the moment and kisses her deeper. Torrents of ecstasy wash over him and a hurricane of passion erupts. Loosing all control, the two tumble onto the bed as they continue to kiss. Damien's hands wander all over her lithe body as his lips move to her neck. She digs her nails into his back as her breaths become deeper and deeper. _

_"Oh Damien…" she stammers._

_Kissing her neck as if it were the sweetest of nectar, Damien never wants this to end. Suddenly a babies cry interrupts their love making. Damien looks into the face Gabrielle puzzled._

_With a sweet smile "I want you to meet our baby" Gabrielle says._

…

_In an instant Damien is a clear white room, where the low cries of a baby can be heard. In the corner of the room stand Gabrielle holding an infant in her arms. As she nurses it, Damien walks up not knowing what to think. He looks down at the fragile child, noting it's aqua blue eyes. It's tanned complexion, and adorable smile. _

_"Your daughter, Adriana" says Gabrielle._

_Damien cradles his daughter, his eyes filled with joy. Little Adriana giggles at the sight of her father. Gabrielle leans and kisses him again. The fulfillment of all that he ever wanted, ever could want stand with him at that very moment. At that one instant in time, Damien knew what happiness was.._

_The proud father looks down and is horrified to see a huge stain of blood on the front of Gabrielle's dress. Adriana begins to cry in pain and Gabrielle looks up at Damien, her expression one of anger and sorrow._

_"It's your fault…it's all your fault!" she shouts._

_The baby disappears from her hands and she slumps into Damien's arms, blood flowing like a fountain from her dress. Damien tries to cradle her, his face stricken in terror. At the other end of the room, appears Ares, holding the infant Adriana. He laughs sadistically as he starts to feed off the infant from it's neck. _

_"NO!!!!!!!" Damien shouts._

_His attention is brought back to Gabrielle as her form goes limp._

_"You killed us, you vampire…it's all your fault you vampire…" she says as her eyes close._

_"No, Gabrielle, I'm sorry…I never meant for this to happen. I'm sorry, please, I'm sorry" Damien says in a flurry of tears._

_He buries his face into her neck and sobs hysterically "Please…please oh god!"_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

Damien bursts awake in a cold sweat. He breathes rapidly. He closes his eyes as tears begin to pour from his eyes. He encloses his head in his hands as his moans of sorrow fill the empty dark room of the abandoned building. The sounds of distant police sirens and the rustle of the night air fill the atmosphere.

The young Pure Blood slowly raises to his feet and ceases crying. His eyes begin to glow with intense anger and hatred. He crushes a large stone in his hands, reducing it to powder. His rage reaching it's zenith, Damien whirls around punches a vertical standing pipe, shearing it completely off it's base and sending it flying through a nearby wall, with a tremendous crash.

"ARES!!!!!!!!!"

The loud roar of Damien echoes through the dark city night, reaching the moonlit heavens. Vengeance would be a dish best served extremely cold…


	6. CV: Affliction

The Darkhold

Chapter V

Affliction

The weary doctor looked up through the specially tinted windows of his laboratory. The sun was setting and the twinge of twilight was breaking. Michael Morbius rubbed his eyes in exhaustion. He had been working now for almost three days straight without rest. He sat down and tilted his head back.

"I don't know how long I can keep stalling them" Morbius thought to himself.

The lab was indeed the most sophisticated one he had ever worked in. In all his years as a Hematologist, he'd never had this much access to such an advanced array of equipment. He had hoped that this would yield a solution to a most dire of predicaments. But so far it had not…and he was becoming frustrated. One the other hand his bloodsucking backers were starting to show impatience. Morbius had brokered a deal with the devil and if he didn't deliver, he'd be damned.

The clanging of metal came from nearby, which startled Morbius from his thought. He went over to the source of the noise and folded his arms.

"Not you too, Willa" said Morbius.

The little winged rodent, scampered about in it's enclosure. Occasionally making the signature squealing that bats are known for. Morbius clasped the bars of the cage and sighed.

"Soon little one, soon I'll find a cure." said Morbius.

He soon felt faint and had to sit again. The doctor began to tremble slightly and he reached into his pocket. He drew out a small container of pills and swallowed two.

"Feeling a little under the weather are we doctor…" came a voice from the door of the lab.

Morbius turns around quickly to notice Neron Ares standing at the door.

"No of course not, I just needed to some time to catch my breath." said Morbius.

"Catch your breath, you're a scientist doctor not a track star." said Ares.

"Quite right…" said Morbius as he stood.

Loosing balance, Morbius stumbled and out of his pocket rolled out the vile of pills. Ares looks down as notices the vile, he picks it up to examine it's contents.

"I would hardly call these over the counter Dr. Morbius." says Ares.

"They are of no concern, just routine medication…" says Morbius.

"Of course…the council has asked me to speak with you regarding your progress. They are becoming restless so to speak. You promised us results, but so far all we've witnessed are excuses." says Ares.

"You must understand, what you and your kind ask will take time…" says Morbius.

"Time is something we don't have doctor, we need results!" shouts Ares.

"You asked me to find elements that will safe guard vampires from genetic vulnerabilities that have existed in your kind's DNA for centuries. Work like this cannot be rushed! Now if you would kindly step out, I will resume work." says Morbius.

"Of course, there could be another reason why your stalling. The Vampire Nation has held up it's part of the bargain doctor, yet you have failed to produce fruit on your end. Tell me Morbius, could you have some ulterior motive for working with us?" questions Ares.

"I have no such ulterior motive as you suspect." says Morbius.

"Yet your demands are quite suspect. Most Sapiens would ask for selfish indulgences such as money or fame in exchange for their services. But you only asked for the most advanced in blood analyzing equipment. One has to ask themselves doctor, what is in it for you?" asks Ares.

Morbius is silent and looks away.

Ares raises the bottle of pills "Could it have something to do with these?" asks Ares as he holds up the bottle.

Morbius just buries his head in his hands in shame. He than sits and looks up at Ares.

"Leukopenia, isn't that right doctor. You've been suffering from the disease ever since the age of fourteen. It's probably why you became a Hematologist in the first place. You never intended on delivering your miracle immunizations did you. You thought you could promise the Vampire Nation and the moon and deliver a rock. Once you found the cure to your own ailment you were gonna split , isn't that right Morbius!" shouted Ares.

"I would have delivered, but my problems were a little more immediate to me!" shouted Morbius.

Ares grabs Morbius by the neck "You listen to me you pathetic diseased Sapien, I could snap your neck like a twig and all your problems will dissappear!"

"Wait…you see her, Willa is the answer to all both our problems!" Morbius chokes out.

Ares releases Morbius to let him explain. Morbius rubs his neck and angrily looks up at Ares.

"Desomodus Rotundus…the common vampire bat. In my experiments to find a cure I found a certain blood enzyme in their physiology that make them immune to all Human blood diseases. I isolated that enzyme and managed to create a serum that would allow the bat to pass on this immunity to a number of other species through direct contact." says Morbius.

"Make your point Morbius, my patience grows thin." says Ares.

"If this proves to be as effective as I think it will, than this creature could hold the genetic immunities for your kind as well. I have been slowly subjecting Willa to radaiation treatments via this small Recombinator Emitter. It will allow her body to mass produce the enzyme in question. " says Morbius.

"So that little rodent is radioactive?" asks Ares.

"Essentially yes." says Morbius.

"Suppose I don't believe you?" says Ares.

"It is the truth, I swear it!" shouts Morbius.

"You're a very bad liar doctor, I wonder what the House of Erebus would think about this…hahahahahahaha." laughs Ares maniacally.

Ares turns to walk away, when Morbius becomes furious. He knows that if Ares were to inform on him, his dreams of a cure would be over. He looks around a grabs a heavy glass jar and charges towards the unsuspecting Ares. He smashes the jar on the back of the vampire's skull and Ares tumbles to the floor. Only knocked out for a second Ares quickly rises to the astonished Morbius. Ares wipes the back of his head, which is drenched in blood and licks his hand.

"Will you Sapiens ever learn?" he asks.

A split second later he smashes his fist into Morbius's face, which sends the doctor flying back. Ares leaps onto the stricken doctor, lifts him over his head and hurls Morbius into a table. Several viles of chemicals spill onto the doctor as he screams in agony. He desperately tries to get to the door, but is stopped cold by Ares who steps on his hand, breaking several bones. Morbius yells pian and Ares looks down sadistically.

"Checkout time doctor" says Ares as he bears his knife like fangs.

Acting quick Morbius plunges a glass shard into Ares's leg. The Pureblood recoils in pain and Morbius tries to get to his feet. Ares kicks the doctor in the stomach and slams him against the bat cage. He pins Morbius by the wrists, whole Willa flaps and squeaks wildly. The bat starts to bite Morbius's hands in rapid succession. The doctor yells out and in a surge of unknown strength, pushes Ares off. In a panic Morbius runs towards the window. He looks at his wounded hand than back at Ares, who is rapidly advancing. With no other options, Morbius crashes through the window to the streets below.

Ares runs over to the window and looks down, his fangs glinting in the moonlight "Good riddance."


End file.
